Rojo vs Azul
by mondfinster
Summary: Conforme pasan los años, con altas y bajas entre ellos, la relación entre estos dos soldados sobrevive guerras internas y externas acercando dos polos que parecen opuestos, pero que en verdad están unidos por un círculo que —antes que alquímico— parece mágico.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos (o a los que pasen para darle una oportunidad a este escrito).

Como siempre y, antes de dejarlos comenzar con la lectura, tengo que decir: los personajes no son míos; agradezco por adelantado sus comentarios y críticas constructivas y, por último pero no menos importante: Gracias por su lectura.

Como generalmente, seré una autora egoísta no con los comentarios sino con la historia. Aunque trato de responder a sus comentarios en mensajes privados, no siempre puedo responder cada uno —algunos no tienen opción para hacerlo—. Pero responderé y agradeceré al final de la historia.

En advertencia de contenido… pues, está catalogada como M por contenido explicito. (Personalmente no creo que sea TAN explícito, pero cada quién.)

Y, una última cosa antes de dejarlos leer, la imagen que ilustra la historia no es mía...

Sin más: Espero les gusté este escrito.

 **Rojo vs. Azul  
**

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta con suavidad lo despertó, alerta de inmediato. No era que se sintiera inseguro entre sus camaradas, en Briggs; era que uno no sobrevivía en el Norte durmiendo profundamente.

El susurro de prendas de ropa en movimiento le hizo entrecerrar los ojos con desconfianza y agudizar el oído por instinto. Supo, sin lugar a dudas, que se acercaban a él. Y, aunque el movimiento y el sonido no le hacían pensar que se acercaban sigilosamente, tampoco podía decir que su visitante nocturno se hubiera dado a conocer.

Deslizando el brazo derecho, fingiendo que se movía aún entre sueños, alcanzó el arma que guardaba junto a la cama.

En cuanto se supo con su arma, se incorporó sobre la cama mientras apuntaba de frente al visitante.

—General —dijo con recelo y sorpresa mezclándose entre ellos aunque internamente se preguntara si la figura frente a él era parte de un sueño.

—¿Vas a dispararme? —dijo ella con ese tono de sarcasmo escarchado que helaba la sangre y hacía temblar a más de uno.

Él bajó el arma lentamente hasta dejarla descansando sobre las sábanas. Se frotó la cara y suspiró queriendo deshacerse del resto de la adrenalina en su cuerpo.

Sin realmente darle la espalda, pero alejando la mirada un momento, devolvió el arma al lado de su cama.

Cuando volteó la mirada de nuevo a ella, para recibir la orden que la llevaba a su habitación a esas horas de la noche, abrió los ojos con sorpresa una vez más, tragó fuerte y se contuvo de abrir la boca.

Como si estuviera viviendo en cámara lenta, vio el abrigo caer de sus hombros, las manos desprenderse de los guantes siempre blancos y a éstas atacar en seguida los pantalones.

—¿General? —preguntó, extrañado también por poder pronunciar palabra. No sabía si estaba más sorprendido o excitado.

—No soy tu superior en este momento, Miles; puedes decir que no —dijo ella con ese tono de comando y autoridad que la había colocado a la cabeza de la cadena alimenticia en Briggs.

Olivier Mira Armstrong le sonrió de lado casi viéndose coqueta, casi viéndose como si lo retara.

Fuera una sonrisa de coqueteo o fuera una sonrisa de reto, el gesto de la reina de hielo lo puso a temblar también a él… no por temor, sino por el calor que le provocaba. Y, si tenía que ser quemado con algo, se quemaría con hielo.

—Sólo diré que no si quieres detener lo que empezaste —le avisó mientras se incorporaba de la cama para besarla.

De entre los labios de la reina de hielo salió un sonido que cualquiera hubiera malinterpretado como burla. Él lo entendió como alivio… como una victoria. Entonces la empujó hacia el colchón.

Ojos rojos se enfrentaron al azul de otros.

En la oscuridad casi absoluta de la habitación, el brillo de unos ojos y de otros parecía más el capricho de dos almas que buscaban una comunión.

En el momento en que la batalla entre azul y rojo se libró, rojo sobre azul, la comunión se convirtió en complicidad. Labios se unieron casi desesperados al tiempo que las manos encontraron el calor de otro cuerpo.

Sin ceder al deseo de cerrar los ojos, Miles clavó la mirada en otros igual de tercos.

Y en ese azul brillaba la seguridad —que deseaba sentir dirigida a él—, la fuerza de la mujer, su determinación y coraje. En el rojo sobre ella, miró la promesa de que esa noche no saldría de aquella habitación, la furiosa llama del deseo quemándolo por dentro y un pequeño resquicio de vulnerabilidad humana que le recordaba a ella misma.

Ambos conocían las restricciones del ejército, el deber para éste; lo peligroso de lo que hacían esa noche. Tal vez justo por eso lo había elegido a él esa noche. Su soldado de ojos rojos, cabello blanco y piel oscura era uno de los pocos que lo comprendían. Uno de los tres que la seguirían por convicción y respeto antes que por jerarquía o temor. Uno de los dos que no le temían. Y el único que parecía comprenderla más allá de las palabras.

Miles sabría mejor que nadie dejarla morir si fuera necesario para cumplir con ese deber por encima del individuo. Y, en ese aspecto, él era el mejor compañero que podría desea a su lado.

Rojo y azul se enfrentaron de nuevo. Un jalón, un movimiento; sentir el frío de la noche en la piel al descubierto y el azul de un zafiro vivo con emociones quedó ahora sobre el rojo brillante del rubí exaltado. Los labios se detuvieron de su labor y las manos de Miles detuvieron su exploración.

Azul y rojo permanecieron enfrentados un momento más. Y, aunque esa conexión de complicidad seguía extendiéndose y creciendo en esa dulce batalla a corta distancia, habían palabras que tenían que ser dichas.

—¿Esto es por una noche —preguntó Miles luchando por recuperar el aire—, o el comienzo de algo?

La respiración se le cortó de nuevo en cuanto sintió la mano del general… de Mira, bajando por su vientre.

—Y si fuera por una noche —retó ella sonriendo de lado, pero aún enfrentando un rojo brillante frente a ella—, ¿qué harías?

La sonrisa de Miles escapó, también, por la comisura de sus labios.

—Sacar el mayor provecho —respondió con un tono de reto propio antes de atacar el cuello níveo con una mordida sensual y devolver la espalda de la mujer al colchón.

Olivier suspiró con gusto ante la mordida que apenas dolía, pero que creaba estragos, mientras cerraba los ojos y terminaba la batalla por esa noche.

Sintió a Miles acomodarse sobre su cuerpo y bajó la guardia que sólo en momentos parecidos a éstos se permitía bajar. Acarició el rostro de facciones cuadradas pidiendo que se acercara a besarla y recibió los labios de él en su palma, no donde los había deseado.

Se fastidió de inmediato. Preparándose para demandar lo que deseaba, la interrumpió un jadeo al sentir esos labios en su centro. Arqueó la espalda involuntariamente y las manos de su compañero de noche le detuvieron la cadera en el aire. Privándole en mayor medida de su libertad de movimiento, ella luchó un segundo por recuperarse; el segundo que a él le tomó conseguir un jadeo más de los labios rosados.

No estaba acostumbrada a ello; aún así, dejó de pelear. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que el contacto le provocaba hasta que él la liberó.

Acostada sobre el colchón, cobrando el paso normal de su respiración, se descubrió… relajada. O al menos creía que así se sentía aquella sensación extraña. "Relax" no era una palabra que cupiera normalmente en su vocabulario.

Apenas logró calmar su respiración, sintió las manos de Miles sobre su espalda, bajando hasta la curva de las vértebras y de ahí a las nalgas. El toque era demandante, pero más sensual que apresurado.

Se sorprendió con el movimiento ajeno y más aún al no haberlo previsto. Nunca antes había bajado la guardia tanto, ni siquiera en sus poco frecuentes escapadas… privadas.

—Miles, te necesito ya —soltó en cualquiera fuera el tono que hubiera salido por su garganta, acercando el calor ajeno hasta su cuerpo.

Como respuesta, Miles soltó una risa provocadora y un tanto cruel.

—No te desesperes, Mira; aún falta mucho.

"Mira".

Esa piel amestriana la delató con un sonrojo al escuchar su segundo nombre. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada "General", "Hermana mayor" o incluso "Olivier", el nombre "Mira" nunca era usado para referirse a ella. Nadie, nunca, la llamaba de forma tan… femenina.

—Miles… —llamó ella sin saber para qué.

Aún así, el llamado sirvió para que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo. Allí vio los ojos ishvalís brillar con picardía, con tesón, con deseo.

—Quieres decirme qué hacer, ¿o lo descubro solo? —aprovechando el titubeo de ella, la provocó con las palabras y el tono.

Ella abrió los labios para responder, para maldecir… para callarlo; él fue más rápido al cubrir sus labios con los propios.

El pensamiento de castigarlo por ello, una vez de regreso a la realidad de sus vidas, cruzó por su cabeza justo cuando uno más la advertía para no hacer precisamente eso. Jamás mezclaría esos momentos privados con el trabajo. Miles lo sabía tan bien como ella… y él se aprovechaba de ello.

Sonrió en el beso mientras encontraba la forma de tener lo que quería en ese momento. Deslizó las manos por los fuertes hombros del ishvalí y aplicó la fuerza necesaria para girar al hombre y dejarlo de espaldas al colchón. Inmovilizó la sorpresa de él sentándose a horcajadas en su cadera.

—Mira, no… —jadeó él sosteniéndola por la cadera para detener el movimiento que había comenzado. Sus dedos clavándose en la piel blanca. Ella se detuvo, de inmediato entrecerrando los ojos. Miles mordió las quijadas con fuerza para suprimir un quejido—. Por favor, no termines esto tan rápido —sonó casi como una súplica.

El azul brilló con poder sensual, con picardía, con promesas por ser cumplidas.

—¿De qué hablas, Miles? —Olivier Mira Armstrong le sonrió casi con maldad—. Apenas hemos comenzado.

Y el rojo ishvalí que brillaba en la oscuridad encontró el azul amestriano, devolviendo el brillo y los sentimientos de una complicidad tan adictiva como las caricias.


	2. Chapter 2

Le había dicho que se iba a casar.

Después de esa primera noche con ella, algo había cambiado. En él.

Muy en lo profundo se habían roto tabúes y desdibujado límites. Aún seguía haciendo su trabajo, aún seguía manteniendo su lealtad al General Armstrong, pero ya no podía verla sólo como General. Se había desdibujado aquel límite para ahora también verla como mujer.

La segunda noche con ella había servido para reafirmar esa sensación de conocerla mejor que cualquier otro. Y también le había servido en su calidad de asistente para ella. Esa comunicación que habían tenido entre las sábanas, había permeado hasta sus labores. Ya no necesitaba nada más que una mirada para saber lo que ella haría, comprendía mejor lo inflexible de su posición; y lo que antes había conocido como un instinto fiero de lucha, ahora lo reconocía como la fortaleza de sus resoluciones.

Una tercera noche con ella nunca llegó, por más que él la esperara; incluso tras un par de intentos de acercarse a Mira.

Fue en una noche de licencia cuando conoció a la que sería su futura esposa. Una delicada mujer que había conocido en un pueblo cercano a Briggs. Su propia mezcla de sangres lo había llamado a la que ella poseía y tras meses de compartir correspondencia, de sentir que su soledad amainaba gracias a las palabras escritas por la otra mujer, le había propuesto matrimonio. Antes de abrir su carta respuesta había esperado una negativa; no la había recibido.

Y, cuando aquello salió por sus labios, para enterar a su General, se arrepintió una vez más.

Aún no tenía idea de qué lo había poseído para decirle aquellas palabras a la reina de hielo. ¿Buscaba darle celos?, ¿Esperaba que ella lo detuviera? ¿Deseaba sólo provocar una reacción en ella?

En cambio, ella únicamente le había dicho que llenara el papeleo correspondiente.

Así lo hizo. Y, con días de licencia por el matrimonio, dejó Briggs en relativa paz.

Cuando volvió al fuerte se encontró con que nada había cambiado. Los soldados permanecían igual, la lucha contra las condiciones de las montañas permanecía igual y la relación que tenía con el General permanecía igual. Nada había cambiado. Entonces, él tendría que mantenerse igual, o fingir que lo hacía.

La rutina del fuerte Briggs se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un par de Hermanos, alquimistas ambos.

Los hermanos Elric tenían ese algo que compartían con el General Armstrong: La dureza de sus resoluciones, el compromiso con sus promesas y aquella vulnerabilidad humana que el mayor de los hermanos había expresado como ignorancia.

Miles se acercó a los hermanos como no podía hacerlo con el General Armstrong. Por órdenes de ella, los acompañó y los protegió; luchó a su lado y por sus ideales; pero siempre sintiendo que tenía al General a su lado. Que así se acercaba a ella.

El General abandonó Briggs con una sonrisa a pesar de ser llevada a Central. A él no le había pasado desapercibido el brillo de esos ojos azules que le decían dejaba todo en sus manos.

Salvo el protegerla a ella.

Él no tuvo que asentir siquiera para que ella recordara que Briggs era un organismo vivo que se movía independiente a su cabeza, pero siempre como ésta esperaba hicieran.

La batalla con Drachma se desató pronto. Como si fuera un ejercicio de guerra —un juego más que nada— Briggs terminó con los osados forasteros antes que pusieran un pie en la frontera amestriana… a pesar de saber que Kimblee tenía un propósito para la masacre.

La reina de hielo hubiera protegido Amestris primero y luego encargarse de las consecuencias. Él hizo lo mismo.

A partir de entonces, los días pasaron en una rutina tensa dónde robaban horas clandestinas preparándose para "el día prometido". Falman se probó a él mismo como alguien útil en las comunicaciones con Central y uniéndose cada vez más a ese organismo vivo que era el fuerte Briggs; aunque la información que conseguía del General Armstrong fuera escasa o nula.

A días de distancia de viaje, mientras actuaba según el General hubiera dictado, Miles se sentía más cerca de ella que habiendo estado a pocas puertas de distancia en el fuerte pero sin poder alcanzarla.

Y, antes de que algún soldado de Briggs pudiera recordar el nombre del oficial que Central había asentado sobre sus cabezas, el tiempo para viajar a los ejercicios militares en el Este llegó.

Miles movilizó a los soldados fingiendo que seguía las órdenes de un títere, pero siguiendo en verdad las de su reina.

Antes de llegar a los ejercicios, sin embargo, pasaron por un pequeño pueblo que los recibía con un festival. Mientras se despedía de una dorada carga que había abandonado Briggs con ellos, él miró la alegre atmósfera de ese pequeño pueblo. Hombres y mujeres iban y venían, todos ignorantes de lo que estaba por venir. No les tuvo lástima, no les tuvo envidia; sólo verlos y sentir su alegría le hizo cobrar nuevas fuerzas para su misión. No se dio más tiempo del que les llevó rellenar los bidones de agua para recrearse en la alegría ajena, para relajar la mente y dejarla vagar por recuerdos que lo llenaron de alegría y nostalgia. En seguida dio la orden de subir al tren y ponerse en marcha. Grumman los esperaba.

En el Este, con los ejércitos y las quejas del comandante puestas en claro una vez más, la sorpresa de tener al Führer allí mismo era un problema a considerar. Mientras que había esperado a alguien de alto rango presenciar el desarrollo de los ejercicios, no había esperado a su enemigo en persona… ni el sentido del humor del General: mientras estaban en la mira de su objetivo, bromeaba con lanzarle una bala de cañón.

"¿Qué tanto había estado bromeando Grumman?" Se preguntó tras el estallido del tren. A su lado, mientras buscaban el cuerpo de Bradley, Miles escuchó las palabras del General Grumman… y las que no decía: el General estaba listo para saltar a la posición de Führer, aunque tuviera que ensuciar los nombres de sus aliados.

Aunque se hubieran aliado para enfrentarse al "día prometido", se daba cuenta de algo que ya sabía: no podían bajar la guardia. Briggs no podía bajar la guardia. Él no podía bajar la guardia si quería proteger a la reina que había elegido seguir; la reina que había retado la autoridad del ejército y su orden de purgar el ejército de soldados ishvalís por él, la misma reina que necesitaba observar diferentes perspectivas para liderar y que le había dicho lo necesitaba a él.

Y él, nunca había podido decirle cuánto la necesitaba a ella.


	3. Chapter 3

La "petición" de Mustang le había pateado las entrañas como sólo ese homúnculo llamado Pereza lo había hecho.

En el papel frente a ella estaba la petición de ese bueno para nada teniendo la desfachatez de pedirle a uno de sus mejores hombres. Su razón, sin embargo y a pesar del quién se lo pedía, era justa. Necesaria.

Cuando sintió la pluma en su mano temblar con la extremidad, bajó la mano para reposarla en la madera del escritorio Armstrong. Cerró los ojos.

Aun no siendo un alquimista, sino un soldado, ella había peleado durante los siete años en esa batalla en Ishval. Esa era la batalla que había terminado de recrudecer su carácter y forjar su temple. Como una buena espada que es calentada hasta el rojo y después golpeada una miríada de veces para hacerla más fuerte y más letal, ella había recibido tantos golpes en el calor del desierto hasta convertirse en lo que era. Había sido allí donde consiguió su asenso hasta Coronel y, sólo al aceptar su emplazamiento en Briggs, había recibido el grado de General de división. "Después de este calor, un poco de frío me vendría bien" había respondido con una sonrisa de burla a sus superiores en cuanto le avisaron de su reubicación.

Y no le había ido tan mal, después de todo. Había tomado el liderazgo de la fortaleza más imponente en toda Amestris y, como había dicho, el frío le había hecho bien. Por años había ido forjando a los soldados más capacitados para defensa —como lo habían probado al ser los únicos que habían mantenido su posición en la batalla con un homúnculo que se decía ser Dios—, hasta que el frío de Briggs se había colado en sus huesos. Y había pensado que no necesitaba nada más, hasta que su cuerpo la llevó a la cama de Miles.

Miles. Ahora, un hombre casado. Un soldado honorable y con una buena cabeza sobre los hombros. Un hombre que portaba con orgullo el color de la piel y el rojo en los ojos que lo hacían en parte ishvalí.

Ya habían pasado 14 años desde que aquel infanticidio había comenzado con el fin de la batalla. Casi 20 años desde que comenzara el movimiento armado contra Ishval. Era momento de terminar con ello.

Mordiendo las quijadas con fuerza, Olivier firmó la petición del alquimista de fuego para llevarse a Miles de su lado. Sólo la razón escrita en el papeleo oficial le había forzado la mano. Y ya no sabía qué le pateaba más duro, que fuera una petición de un hombre como Mustang, que se sintiera obligada a dejar ir a Miles o que le quitaran a su último hombre de confianza. Después de perder a Bucaneer, ahora perdería a Miles… pero sabía cuánto orgullo ponía él en su herencia racial. Y ella era consciente del daño que le habían hecho a esa etnia.

Dejó los papeles firmados con el resto de los pendientes y terminó el último trago de su té. Miró la enorme puerta de madera que era entrada a la oficina en la mansión Armstrong y entrecerró los ojos creyendo haber escuchado algo.

Se levantó de su silla para abrir la puerta ella misma. Ésta se abrió unos pasos antes que llegara a tocarla. El rostro de Miles la recibió con su clásico gesto estoico.

—Miles —interrumpió lo que él fuera a decir—. Vas a dejar Briggs, haz los preparativos necesarios —dijo tratando de librar el nudo en su garganta, tratando de sonar tan fría como siempre pero sin saber si lo conseguía.

—¿General? —preguntó confundido.

—Vas a ir con Mustang y ayudar en la restauración de Ishval —soltó pragmáticamente.

—¿Qué? Pero… —balbuceó.

—Es una orden, Miles.

—Sí, General —aceptó recuperando el estoicismo acostumbrado.

—¿Cómo está nuestro "invitado"? —comenzó mientras se ponía en movimiento.

Olivier cruzó al lado del soldado mientras hablaba. Se detuvo cuando notó que él no la seguía.

—¿Miles? —preguntó apenas volteando a verlo.

—Mira, necesito… —comenzó Miles con un tono casi de súplica.

Olivier se volteó así rápido, su mirada clavada en la de Miles echaba chispas de furia y promesas de tortura.

—Cállate, Miles —ordenó al escuchar ese nombre que sólo él había pronunciado; ahora completamente segura de que su voz era tan fría y dura como siempre. Recordó a la perfección ese nombre siendo susurrado en su oído y las sensaciones en su piel. Recordó también cómo le había informado de su casamiento y su estómago se apretó justo como aquella vez en que había escuchado las palabras por primera vez.

Cuando vio que el hombre apretaba las quijadas, supo que él seguiría hablando. Por primera vez, tal vez por segunda en toda la carrera militar que había hecho en Briggs, el Mayor Miles estaba a punto de desobedecer una orden.

Con las palabras para contradecirlo, para callarlo de una vez, en su boca; Olivier le dio la espalda una vez más a Miles y continuó la marcha que había comenzado.

Le llevó toda la marcha a las habitaciones el silenciar los recuerdos y las sensaciones en su cuerpo, pero cuando las tuvo sujetas con fuerza, decidió que el cretino de Mustang podría haberle hecho un favor después de todo. Y lo odiaba por eso.

—General —la detuvo Miles de nuevo. Olivier se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta al cuarto del paciente sólo porque el hombre había retomado el tono formal en su voz—. Déjame llevarlo conmigo —pidió, en sus palabras mostrando que había aceptado ya las órdenes recibidas.

Olivier abrió la puerta a uno de los tantos cuartos en la mansión Armstrong y no se detuvo hasta estar al lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo están tus heridas, Scar? —preguntó clínicamente.

—¿Porqué me salvaste? —devolvió el hombre acostado. Su tono de voz sonaba más como un reclamo.

—Al principio lo hice porque podría obtener tu alkahestria —respondió formalmente y sin necesidad de encubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Nunca lo había necesitado—, pero las circunstancias han cambiado. Mustang me pidió que le diera a Miles para ayudarle con la política ishvalí.

—Así que pensé que te llevaría conmigo —terció Miles de inmediato—. No como Scar, desde luego, sino como a un ishvalí —se detuvo para analizar a su compatriota—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Trabajarás conmigo para restablecer las enseñanzas de Ishvala?

Scar suspiró, viendo con dureza las sábanas que lo cubrían en una cama amestriana.

—No podemos permitir que nuestra historia, religión y cultura muera —siguió Miles—. La muerte de una cultura es la muerte de la persona. Por tu mano, rescata a nuestras personas de la muerte.

Scar apretó las manos en dos puños preguntándose si ese era el nuevo camino por el cual debería expiar sus culpas... si esa era la forma que nunca antes había visto para proteger a su gente.

—Está bien, trabajaré contigo —dijo con voz clara y llena de resolución—. Puedes tomar este cuerpo mío contigo, a dónde sea que vayas.

Olivier no pudo más que resoplar con victoria. La victoria no sólo era para el ishvalí asesino, o para el hombre al que dejaba ir de su lado; era por la persona que Miles era, por la persona que Scar era y en lo que se convertiría. Era una victoria no para Amestris, no para Ishval, sino para la humanidad que aún restaba en ellos tras las guerras y las muertes. Era una victoria para todo aquello por lo que habían luchado: honor, visión, un deber por encima del individuo… la humanidad —no como personas reunidas sino como el concepto que las engrandecía—.

—Muy bien. Miles, puedes encargarte de esto a partir de este momento —dijo alejándose primera, cruzando por la espalda de él y siempre mirando al frente—. Asegúrate de que todo sea hecho como se debe.

Mientras él asentía a la última orden que ella le daría, sólo pudo maldecir a Mustang; y divertirse con el pensamiento de la cara que éste pondría al enterarse que Scar estaba con vida. Eso sería el desquite mínimo que podría obtener al haber sido privada de su asistente. Antes de llegar a la puerta, recordó algo más.

—Scar, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—He muerto dos veces —dijo el ishvalí cuando se hubo acercado a la ventana—. Soy alguien que ya no pertenece a este mundo. No necesito un nombre —dijo volteándose a ella con una sonrisa confiada y casi libre—. Llámame como quieras.

—Ya veo —dijo ella, devolviendo la sonrisa. Aquel gesto del hombre le hacía comprender de él más que sus torturadas acciones. El orgulloso ishvalí había encontrado una nueva meta en su vida, y a esta se sumaría con la testarudez y el arrojo que ella conocía tan bien en los de su pueblo—. Nos veremos después, Ishvalí —dijo dando media vuelta y marchándose de la habitación.

Le llevó poco tiempo arreglar todos los asuntos en la mansión y ponerse en marcha de vuelta al Norte. A su lado iban los sobrevivientes de la batalla con "Dios" —con el "conocimiento"— y a su lado, también, iba Falman. Por voluntad propia, tal vez, había dejado a Mustang y había reconocido su lugar en Briggs. Él comenzaba a llamar la nieve y el frío su hogar.

Y ella volvía a un hogar que la llenaría de fantasmas… si se lo permitía.


	4. Chapter 4

Releía por tercera vez un mensaje de sus espías en Drachma mientras buscaba claves ocultas o palabras faltantes que le advirtieran de peligro o de algún ataque. El reporte decía que no había movimientos militares en contra de Amestris.

Olivier no podía creerlo.

Después de ser informada del ataque de Drachma al fuerte, por la doble traición de Kimblee, ella esperaba un ataque como represalia. Lo había esperado por años. Y este, parecía que no se produciría… aún. Lo que más temía era que, mientras ella esperaba una advertencia, movimiento o algo, Drachma podía estar tomándose su tiempo para orquestar un ataque a nivel masivo.

Todo estaba a favor de Drachma: el cambio de Führer, la movilización de tropas para la restauración de Ishval —que aún no terminaba—, la movilización de tropas a Lior —por razones parecidas—, los conflictos con Aerugo en el Sur…

—General Armstrong —llamó Falman entrando a la oficina—. Estos papeles necesitan su firma —terminó él poniendo los papeles sobre el escritorio—. El té estará listo en un par de minutos.

El hombre de cabello gris y ojos eternamente cerrados dejó la habitación mientras ella comenzaba a pasar los ojos por los papeles. Petición de raciones, firma. Movimiento de tropas, firma. Ingreso de soldados, firma. Vacaciones de alguien, firma. Reporte de campo, apartado para inspección real —necesitaba la versión menos resumida de su asistente para esto—. Insumos entregados al fuerte, firma. Avistamiento de osos resuelto, firma.

Se detuvo cuando Falman entró con la bebida caliente. Le agradeció someramente y, antes que pudiera invitarle a sentar para lo de ese reporte de campo, el teléfono sonó.

Ella misma se levantó para responder.

—Aquí Armstrong —saludó con su tono imperativo y frío.

—¡General Armstrong! —saludó una voz que reconocía al instante—. ¿Cómo se encuentra todo en Briggs? —preguntó él con un tono falsamente amistoso y completamente irresponsable.

—¿Qué quieres, Mustang? —lo cortó de inmediato.

—Directo al trabajo como siempre, ¿no, General? —dijo con un suspiro de resignación—. Miles está en un mal punto —sonó al fin la voz seria de Mustang—, creía que le interesaría saberlo.

—Ese no es mi problema, Mustang. Dejó de serlo cuando firmé tu petición para llevártelo de los cuerpos de Briggs. Ahora es tu responsabilidad.

La risa de Mustang sonó por el teléfono tan clara como burlona. Olivier separó el auricular del oído para escuchar lo menos posible de aquel sonido que le hacía querer desenfundar su espada.

—Junto con otra "responsabilidad" —habló Mustang de nuevo, dejándose de reír—; una que no pedí.

—¿Es que no te gustó mi regalo? —dijo con sorna mientras sonreía de forma malvada.

—Me diste un regalo muy útil —dijo jactancioso—, me quejo del soldado defectuoso.

—¡Tú eres el defectuoso, Mustang! —gritó enfurecida al fin—. Ningún hombre de Briggs se acobarda, ninguno se rinde y nunca son derrotados en una misión.

—No es lo que yo estoy viendo, General —dijo Mustang con una voz extrañamente calmada—. Miles necesita un poco del amor Armstrong.

Olivier le colgó el teléfono con un golpe que hizo crujir la madera del escritorio. Si no hubiera estado tan enojada, se hubiera sorprendido de que el teléfono no sufriera daño ante el golpe. Lo que notó fue a Falman escabulléndose de la oficina.

Se quedó viendo el teléfono por el cual le habían movido su mundo como sólo un terremoto podría. No sólo era el ataque a sus capacidades de líder, o a su soldado entrenado. Había mencionado a Miles.

Con un suspiro que no se hubiera permitido dar en presencia de otros, Olivier hizo aquello que sabía debía evitar: recordó a Miles.

Casi dos años le había llevado enterrar en lo profundo de su ser esa cosa extraña en su estómago que la hacía querer vomitar. Sentimientos, lo llamaría cualquier otro; ella no, no podía tener sentimientos. No podía tener corazón.

Y, aún así, ese algo en su pecho había dolido con algo diferente a la herida de una bala; en más de una ocasión. Y todo por causa de Miles.

Apenas había recibido información de los espías… de las personas leales a los Armstrong, que le comentaban acciones extrañas entre los militares de Central, Miles había aparecido en su oficina llamándola por ese nombre que sólo él usaba y sólo usaba en ciertos momentos. Pero ella no estaba para caricias y sudor en la piel mientras tuviera que indagar más en esa información de alteraciones militares para poder anticiparse y proteger a Amestris.

Una vez más él la había buscado, con ilusión en esos ojos rojos y un deseo ardiente que le daba vida gracias al alma que reflejaban. Ella había recibido una llamada que le advertía de una movilización militar en Drachma y la sospecha de que mandaban espías hacia Amestris. Cuando lo había visto entrar a su oficina con ese deseo en los ojos, ella había deseado arrojarse a sus brazos, ser sostenida por la fuerza de esos músculos y sentirse protegida ante la envergadura del ejército anunciado. En cambio, se había endurecido, no dándose el lujo de tener una debilidad que despreciaba, y había mandado salir al Mayor. En cada una de esas ocasiones él había comprendido que debía replegarse.

En la mansión Armstrong, él se había acercado de nuevo… justo después que ella hubiera firmado la petición y la orden para dejarlo ir. Había querido tomar su invitación, pero sabía esa cosa en el estómago y en su pecho sus peores consejeros. Porque meterlo a la oficina donde acababa de firmar su reubicación y arrancarle la ropa, era una pésima idea en tantos sentidos…

Sin contar que estaba casado. Y su honor, su orgullo y su dignidad de mujer y de soldado no le permitían cruzar esa línea con un hombre casado… por más que esa cosa en sus órganos le dijera lo contrario.

Aunque él hubiera estado a punto de desobedecer una orden, o tal vez por ello mismo, Miles había probado ser uno de los mejores. No sólo por su fuerza, su voluntad o su entereza, sino por el tipo de cabeza que tenía sobre los hombros. Así lo había probado una y mil veces; la última junto a la cama de Scar, cuando lo convenció de ayudar en su misión, cuando —al hacerlo— le dio una nueva misión en la vida, y cuando no se despidió de ella.

Pero Miles, como cualquiera, era un hombre —un humano— vulnerable en algunos puntos más que en otros. Primero había sido esa sangre Ishvalí corriendo por sus venas. ¿Sería que ahora se había ablandado en el calor del desierto? ¿Dónde demonios había quedado la fuerza con la que se había levantado de su flaqueza?

Tal vez, después de todo, el matrimonio sí castraba a los hombres.

—¡Maldita sea, Miles! —gritó mientras golpeaba su escritorio y se ponía de pie.

Iba a tener que hacer que le crecieran las pelotas de nuevo a ese hombre.

.

Cuando llegó a Ishval, llegó a plantar las manos sobre el escritorio de Mustang; a enfrentarse con él.

—Vine a arreglar tus problemas, Mustang —dijo furiosa. El viaje había sido largo y de todo menos placentero—. ¿Dónde está Miles?

—Alguien la llevará a él, General; no se preocupe. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no se relaja? —preguntó guasonamente, seguramente para molestarla—. La reconstrucción de la ciudad va por buen camino, la línea ferroviaria que cruza la ciudad hasta Xing está progresando tan rápido que los cambios son vertiginosos…

—¿Me estás reportando, Mustang? —preguntó ella con sorna y una ceja levantada. A nadie le había pasado inadvertido que Mustang había ganado el título de General; unos dos rangos más que el de ella.

—Sólo hacía conversación —respondió de inmediato con un tono desenfadado y una sonrisa boba pegada a su cara mediocre.

—No vine por política, General Mustang. O me da una orden, o resolveré esto como mejor me parezca —amenazó a su superior.

Pero es que, para Olivier Armstrong, el cargo no generaba el respeto sino el hombre que lo portara. Y aunque de alguna forma respetara a Mustang, muy en lo profundo y justo donde nadie se enterara de ello, el fuego y el hielo nunca se llevarían bien. Lo que era lo mismo a que ella no soportaba a los tipos como Mustang.

—General —los interrumpió la voz severa de Hawkeye—. Oh, no sabía que estaba ocupado —se disculpó ella de inmediato.

—Ya terminamos aquí —respondió Olivier dándole la espalda a Mustang. Miró al ahora Coronel Hawkeye y sonrió desdeñosamente—. Es una lástima que siga protegiendo a este bueno para nada. En Briggs siempre necesitamos gente como usted, Hawkeye.

—Tiene razón, General Armstrong. Gracias por sus palabras —respondió Hawkeye con una inclinación formal de cabeza.

—¡Ey! —gritó Mustang a la espalda de Olivier—. ¿Vas a dejarme, Coronel?

—No voy a dejarlo, General —respondió la aludida con un tono plano y casi paciente—; pero el General Armstrong tiene razón en lo que dice. Ahora, por favor, termine con su trabajo.

Olivier salió de esa oficina aún escuchando el intercambio de aquellos. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa casi cruel, casi orgullosa, por la forma en que Riza Hawkeye era capaz de manejar a Mustang. Por algo, además de por sus capacidades en el campo, estimaba a esa mujer; lo supo en ese momento.

Cuando salió del edificio del Cuartel de Ishval, se sorprendió al ver a Ishvalí acercándose a ella. Su cabello blanco había crecido, ahora lo llevaba en un mohak atado en la parte posterior del cráneo, pero la cicatriz en forma de cruz en su cara era igual. La mayor diferencia la encontraba en sus ojos, éstos brillaban con paz y con la seguridad de alguien que ha encontrado su lugar y su misión.

—Ishvalí —saludó ella en cuanto se encararon.

Él resopló con lo que parecía algo de diversión y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Es verdad —dijo recordando—, te dije que me llamaras cómo quisieras —terminó en buen son.

Olivier le respondió con la sonrisa más sincera que había mostrado en muchos años. Ishvalí era uno de esos pocos hombres que la hacían sentir… en paz. Como si no tuviera que estar en pie de guerra frente a él, como si no necesitarla estarlo.

—Llévame con Miles —ordenó tibiamente, pues Ishvalí no era parte de la milicia.

Vio el ceño del hombre fruncirse, pero —acostumbrada como estaba a generar esa reacción en otros— no hizo caso a las causas probables. Dio media vuelta y caminó esperando que el ishvalí en morado y rojo se pusiera a su lado para guiarla.

Mientras la llevaba a casa del Mayor, Ishvalí le comentaba de todos aquellos acontecimientos que no había querido escuchar de Mustang. Olivier sintió sus labios elevarse en una sonrisa mientras sentía que la brecha entre ishvalís y amestrianos comenzaba a reducirse.

Fue entonces que llegaron a una pequeña casa de una planta, hecha del color de la arena del desierto.

—Llegamos —avisó él deteniéndose frente a la sencilla puerta de madera—. Si me necesitas, pregunta por Akran.

—Para mí siempre serás Ishvalí —amenazó ella.

—Puedes llamarme así —dijo con un ligero asentamiento de cabeza—, pero todos apuntarán a cualquiera de los que estén cerca —devolvió en una provocación amistosa.

Olivier rió un poco antes de volver la mirada a la puerta.

—Mi hermano de ojos rojos perdió a su esposa —avisó Ishvalí como excusa para el otro. Olivier apretó la quijada—. Ella enfermó hasta morir —terminó él.

Ella tragó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos dejando que esa información se procesara.

No tenía forma de saber cuánto le habría dolido al hombre que era Miles, pero eso nunca sería una excusa para descuidar el trabajo. La gente moría y los vivos seguían adelante. Esa era parte de la ley del más fuerte.

"Él ya no está casado". El pensamiento cruzó, insidioso, por su mente.

El que ese pensamiento le generara aquellas molestas ganas de vomitar la enojó más con ella misma que con Miles. Se regañó mentalmente por esa sensación que se había generado en ella de alivio ante la desgracia de otro y por el atisbo del deseo de aprovecharse de dada situación. Se lo reprochó una vez más cuando su estómago se reveló ante el decoro; y aplastó el sentimiento a base de furia. La desgracia de uno no podían ser los cimientos para sus deseos. Aunque sus sentimientos no entendieran de ello, su cabeza recordaba a la perfección el exterminio de Ishval y cómo esa desgracia había sido un cimiento para la atrocidad que los homúnculos querían cometer en Amestris.

—Eso no es excusa —dijo en voz alta, tanto para ella como para Miles.

Se regañó de nuevo: ella no había viajado al Este para recoger los pedazos de un hombre endeble; había viajado para patearlo hasta que se pusiera en pie de nuevo. Porque ningún hombre de Briggs se pondría en ridículo, ninguno de ellos la defraudaría a ella… Ninguno la lastimaría de esa forma.

Y ella no era una mujer a la que alguien lastimara.

Ishvalí abrió la puerta de entrada como su fuera propia y Olivier Armstrong entró como si la poseyera.

Apenas necesitó ver la disposición del interior para descubrir que al fondo estaría la habitación. Era una de las dos puertas tras la cocina y la pieza que fungía como sala. Abrió la puerta izquierda con una patada para descubrir su objetivo.

La habitación era pequeña, austera, pero tenía un escritorio, repisas y una cama. Sobre ésta vio un bulto humanoide… y la inspección de la morada terminó así de rápido.

—¡Miles! —gritó enfurecida mientras veía un bulto en la cama y bajo las sábanas.

Se enfureció más aún, al ver la debilidad de ese hombre tirado en la cama a llorar una muerte.

Llegó hasta el bulto aquel y descargó su furia sobre el cobarde con poderosas patadas que hasta entonces sólo había reservado para Alex.

—¡Levántate, Miles! —ordenó furiosa de indignación ante la paliza que no surtía efecto.

Se preparó para seguir con el castigo antes de sentir dos musculosos brazos rodeándola por la espalda para detenerla. Su mano fue a la empuñadura de su espalda.

—¿Mira? —la detuvo una voz casi rasposa, casi incrédula.

Detuvo el movimiento de su mano antes de liberar el filo de su espada.

.

Sabiendo que era la sorpresa de ella lo que le permitía sujetarla, pero aún sorprendido él mismo por verla en Ishval, Miles acercó su cara al cuello de ella y respiró profundamente, como si quisiera cerciorarse que era ella por el aroma de su piel.

Ella comenzó a luchar contra la sujeción a la que era sometida así que él apretó más el marco de su abrazo; aún sin estar listo para dejarla ir una vez más. Al ella no haberse liberado de inmediato, él sabía que la reina de hielo no estaba luchando en verdad para soltarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en un susurro cerca de su piel—. Porque sólo visitas mi habitación para una cosa.

Entonces ella lo apartó con un fuerte empujón que lo obligó a separarse dos pasos.

—Vengo a meter algo de sentido común en ti. ¡Qué mejor que hacerlo a golpes! —soltó a voz en cuello, con esos ojos azules brillando con promesas de muerte mientras su tono severo le advertía una venganza.

Él sólo pudo verla confundido. Balbuceó un par de veces, como dándose tiempo a pensar en qué podría haber hecho para recibir tal reclamo.

—¿De qué habla, General? —preguntó entonces, comprendiendo que no era Mira sino Olivier Armstrong quien había entrado a su habitación.

—Me hicieron venir desde el Norte porque no estás haciendo tu trabajo. ¡Ineficiente!, ¡soldado defectuoso! Esos fueron unos de los insultos de Mustang que tuve que tragarme por ti, Miles. ¡Me dejaste en ridículo!

—¡Jamás haría eso! —le devolvió alzando la voz.

—¿Cuándo olvidaste el orgullo de Briggs? —gritó más fuerte, sin escuchar siquiera la respuesta—. El desierto te está haciendo débil. ¿Es que Mustang no puede mantener fuerte a sus hombres? —gritó con frustración.

—No soy un hombre de Mustang, General. Soy suyo.

—No, Miles. Dejaste de serlo cuando me avergonzaste —dijo con la voz tan helada que el calor del desierto se dejó de sentir en la habitación completa—. Sígueme —ordenó mientras se dirigía al cuartel.

Aún no sabía lo que haría con Miles, con Mustang o con la situación en general. Miles la había avergonzado frente a Mustang: el bastardo que había llegado a General tras el ataque a Central mientras que a ella la habían mandado de vuelta a Briggs con unas "palmaditas" de amonestación por haber sido vista —sus tropas— peleando directamente contra Bradley.

Le enfurecía eso; porque Grumman, Mustang y Briggs habían luchado en contra del antiguo Führer y sólo ella, por no esconder sus acciones —pero igual hacer lo que se necesitaba hacer—, era castigada. Bien no la habían degradado, tampoco la habían ascendido y eso sólo significaba que Grumman favorecía a Mustang para seguirlo en el puesto de Führer. Mordió con fuerza las quijadas pero un gruñido salió igual por su garganta. Para que a una mujer la tomaran como un igual entre los hombres, ella debía trabajar el doble. También por eso se enojó, pues el pensamiento había llegado a su mente justo cuando su humor no estaba más que para incendiar el fuego de la ira.

Bien, porque pelearía contra el alquimista de fuego; y lo atacaría con ese fuego.

Entró al cuartel a raudos pasos con Miles tras ella. Todos se movían de su camino, asustados ante su humor o su espada, pero se movían abriéndole el camino. Sin escuchar los susurros de aquellos que pasaba, Olivier llegó a la oficina de Mustang. Antes de poder patear la puerta para abrirla, ésta lo hizo sola, para mostrar a una Hawkeye más confundida que sorprendida.

—¿Coronel Miles? —preguntó la francotiradora viendo al hombre tras Olivier—. ¿No estaba de licencia?

—Los planes no salieron como esperaba, Coronel Hawkeye —respondió el aludido con un tono avergonzado. Para cualquiera, ese tono podría sonar tan neutro como el que Miles siempre usaba, pero Olivier lo conocía mejor.

Volteó de inmediato al hombre, sus ojos enfrentaron el rojo isvhalí mientras su cabeza apenas notaba las ropas de civil que él usaba.

—¿Qué planeabas? —preguntó con ojos entrecerrados, ya no pudiendo decepcionarse más del soldado frente a ella.

—Ir a Briggs —respondió tras un carraspeo, y la piel morena de sus mejillas se coloreó de un rubor rojizo que nunca antes había visto en él—. Olvidé algo en el fuerte —terminó con su explicación.

—Debiste pedirlo por correo —amonestó el General Armstrong.

—No cabe en el correo, General —respondió con un tono plano para el mundo, resignado para ella.

—Te dije que arreglaras todo para tu partida —devolvió fríamente.

—Eso era imposible de arreglar en el momento, General —rezongó parcamente.

—General Armstrong, Coronel Miles —interrumpió Hawkeye—. ¿Por qué no pasan a la oficina? Mantendré ocupado al General Mustang para que hablen.

Olivier miró a Miles asentir en silencio y dirigirse hacia la oficina. Sin saber si sería peor para el nuevo Coronel el encontrase encerrado con ella o no, siguió la misma dirección. Él se detuvo frente a la puerta en posición de firmes y la dejó entrar primero.

Y es que Miles, a pesar de cualquier situación, se mantenía fuerte, orgulloso, inalterable y suficientemente flexible como para actuar en cada una de las que se le presentara.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y el ruido del cuartel decrecer hasta ofrecer la ilusión de privacidad, encaró de nuevo la mirada rubí del mestizo ishvalí.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Miles? —preguntó contenida.

—Tampoco lo sé bien. Pedí días de licencia para volver al Norte y arreglar un último asunto y usted llegó a mi casa acusándome de avergonzarla.

—Ese bastardo de Mustang —gruñó entre dientes antes de volverse a Miles—. Me llamaron al Norte para decir que eras un soldado defectuoso. ¿Cuándo te ascendieron a Coronel? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. Analizando.

—Hace unos meses —respondió él, distraído—. ¿Por qué el General Mustang querría sacarla de Briggs? —se preguntó en voz alta—. No es un hombre que quisiera iniciar una guerra o darle ventaja a Drachma —caviló.

—Está probando su recién adquirido poder —soltó Olivier entre dientes desenfundando la espada mientras marchaba a la puerta.

Sujetándola por la muñeca de la mano en que llevaba la espada, Miles detuvo la marcha de la mujer antes que llegara a la puerta.

—Mustang es un hombre leal a sus aliados —lo defendió aún sabiendo que se ganaría el enojo del General Armstrong—. Lo que sea que haya buscando con esto, al menos yo salgo beneficiado —susurró.

—¿De qué hablas, Miles? —gruñó ella sin oponer una verdadera resistencia al contacto de una mano que la sujetaba cálidamente.

—Eres el asunto que dejé pendiente en el Norte —dijo acercándose a ella hasta tener sus labios casi sobre la piel bajo el oído—, Mira.

Olivier entrecerró los ojos ante el nombre, ante la cercanía de sus labios y ante la respuesta de su propio cuerpo. Movió el filo de su espada hasta el cuello de Miles para separarlo de ella.

—Tú te casaste, Miles. Eso que sucedía entre nosotros, tú lo terminaste y no voy a ser tu distracción a la muerte de tu esposa.

Miles se quedó de piedra. El filo de la espada Armstrog en su cuello no era una amenaza real, sólo una advertencia. Lo que le había dejado petrificado eran las palabras que escuchaba.

—Tú me rechazaste las dos veces que te busqué, nunca volviste a buscarme —confesó él con la voz quebrándosele al tener que ponerlo en palabras.

—Tuviste el mal tino de buscarme cuando no tenía el tiempo de ser mujer. Lo siguiente que dijiste fue que te casabas.

—Mi esposa está muerta —dijo él acercándose más a ella, a pesar del filo en su cuello.

—Vive tu duelo como puedas, pero no me involucres —ordenó fríamente.

—Mi esposa murió poco después del "día prometido" —dijo claramente—. Mi duelo terminó hace mucho.

Olivier pensó en aquel día en la mansión Armstrong, cuando él la llamó por su segundo nombre indicándole que buscaba desdibujar las líneas jerárquicas. Cuando ella no le permitió desobedecer una orden de silencio.

¿Era eso lo que había querido decirle?

En todo caso, no importaba. Ya no importaba nada de eso.

—Nada de eso importa ya —puso voz a sus pensamientos.

—En eso tienes razón —secundó él mientras la besaba.

Con sus labios sobre los de ella, sintió su sangre correr por el corte de la espada Armstrong en su cuello y profundizó el beso mientras pegaba el cuerpo de Mira al suyo; la herida y la sangre olvidadas en cuanto ella correspondió su beso.

—Lo que haces es peligroso —dijo ella apartándose del beso mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

—No le temo a la espada, Mira.

—No hablo de la espada —dijo ella golpeándolo sin fuerza en el pecho.

—Lo sé —aceptó con un suspiro derrotado—. Pero esto vale la pena. Lo suficiente como para que deje el ejército.

—Te lo prohíbo, Miles —ordenó con su voz de mando.

—Sí, General Armstrong —aceptó él con una sonrisa de lado—. Pero esto nos deja en el mismo punto de antes.

Olivier Mira Armstrong le sonrió con la petulancia de la reina de hielo. Azul y rojo se encontraron de nuevo brillando con la anticipación de una complicidad total.

—Soy conocida por hacer cosas en contra de la cadena de mando y sus reglas.

Miles sonrió también. Aquella amestriana de sangre pura, curtido General del fuerte Briggs y la más poderosa reina de hielo, iba a jugarse el cuello por él una vez más.

Él estaría a la altura de ello.

—La seguiré entonces, hasta dónde esto nos lleve.

—Cumple tu palabra, Miles; porque ya te lo dije una vez: Como amestriana pura, si quiero liderar, te necesito a mi lado. Ahora —se interrumpió ella misma—, salgamos de aquí. No soporto el olor de… esta oficina.

Miles se separó de ella para abrirle la puerta de doble hoja. En posición de firmes, esperó a que ella pasara primero, y se alejaron unos pasos de allí —con ella liderando la marcha—antes que el General Mustang se cruzara en su camino.

Miles saludó formalmente al General mientras éste le devolvía el saludo de manera distraída.

—Disfrute de sus vacaciones, General Armstrong —dijo Mustang al pasar a su lado.

—¿Cuáles vacaciones? —gruñó ella volteando a verlo con la mirada encendida por la furia. No le perdonaría el juego que había jugado con ella… Y aún tenía que escuchar los detalles del cretino que le había ayudado para ello. Porque sólo Falman habría podido ayudarle con su farsa.

—Por qué otra razón vendría desde el Norte hasta aquí… —comenzó mientras se encogía de hombros desenfadadamente— sino para disfrutar de unos días… calurosos —terminó mientras entraba a su oficina.

La risa de Mustang se escuchó mientras se cerraba la puerta de doble hoja.

Olivier desenfundó una vez más, dispuesta a cruzar esa puerta antes de sentir la mano de Miles deteniéndola de nuevo.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Miles en tono confidencial—. Tengamos esos días calurosos en mi habitación.

—Cállate, Miles —dijo la reina de hielo sonrojándose ligeramente.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegaron a casa de Miles, ambos, entrados en pensamientos. Mientras él se preguntaba por todo lo que había pasado en la última hora de su vida, ella se preguntaba, también, por las razones por las que Mustang había jugado ese juego con ella. La solución parecía ser tan fácil como una pregunta sorprendida y un Coronel que la había causado; Mustang estaba en la misma posición con Hawkeye que ella con Miles… pero a Mustang sí que le importaba la cadena de mando; él sí encubría sus pasos y sus cartas bajo la manga de su uniforme.

Dejó de pensar en ese cobarde sólo al ver la puerta de madera que era entrada a casa de Miles. Entró sin ceremonia mientras escuchaba una de las raras risas de Miles.

—¿Quiero saber porqué te ríes? —preguntó sonando hosca.

—No —respondió él sencillamente. Y ella asintió mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

—Atiende tu cuello —comenzó ella al estar bajo la sombra de la morada—. Yo necesito un baño.

—Puerta derecha —instruyó él.

—Me lo imaginaba —respondió ella apartándose de él, yendo hacia la puerta que no había pateado una hora antes.

En el cuarto de baño, se quitó el uniforme miliar. Primero la casaca, las botas, el pantalón después de retirar la espada de su cadera y, al final, la blusa negra de cuello alto. En ropa interior, notó en todo el cuerpo la diferencia de temperatura del ambiente.

El calor de Ishval la abrazaba dándole una temperatura unos grados por encima de los que estaba acostumbrada. Abrió la llave de agua mientras retiraba el resto de tela de su cuerpo y se metió bajo el chorro de agua fresca. Fresca, no fría.

Sus movimientos fueron precisos y sólo los necesarios.

Diez minutos después estaba fuera de la regadera. Por costumbre, buscó la toalla bajo el lavamanos y sólo se sorprendió cuando la encontró ahí. Como si estuviera acomodado justo con la disposición de Briggs.

Apenas se secó el cabello antes de rodear su cuerpo con la toalla; miró su uniforme militar sabiendo que no tenía caso vestirlo de nuevo. No iba a permanecer mucho tiempo sobre su cuerpo después de todo.

Salió del baño, sólo cubierta con la toalla, buscando al mestizo ishvalí con la mirada. Cuando no lo encontró a la vista, se asomó a la habitación. Vacía.

Frunciendo el ceño con confusión entró a la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

.

Cuando entró a su habitación se encontró con una visión que nunca antes. Mira estaba dormida en su cama. Esa simple acción lo cimbró por dentro. No sólo sintió la excitación de tenerla cerca… y apenas cubierta con una toalla; la mujer lucía completamente indefensa y despreocupada, eso lo llenó con un orgullo que sólo podría describir como masculino.

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, apunto estaba de llamarla cuando se interrumpió a él mismo. Quería disfrutar un poco más de esa visión.

Se sentó al borde de la cama intentando no tocar a la mujer que yacía allí, para él.

—Miles —susurró ella abriendo los ojos, notando que se había quedado dormida, mientras llevaba su mano a la cintura del hombre—. Miles —repitió acercándose a él y recibiendo gustosa el contacto de su piel en la de ella.

—Te gusta mi nombre —afirmó él con una sonrisa provocadora en su cara y bajando su mano por las curvas de ella, lo que quería provocar en la mujer sobre su cama era ese fuego que se encendía en un par de zafiros amestrianos.

—Me gusta todo de ti —devolvió somnolienta la provocación mientras se incorporaba en la cama y lo besaba.

Las manos de él fueron directas a la espalda de ella y a apretarla en contra de su cuerpo. Intensificó el beso que ella había comenzado y la recostó de nuevo sobre la cama. Esta vez no la dejaría dormir. Ella lo detuvo poniendo la mano en su mejilla. Miles se apartó del beso para mirarla con confusión.

—Me encanta tu nombre. Cada vez que lo digo, me siento cerca de ti —dijo en un momento de vulnerabilidad, justo antes de recuperarse—. Y es la única vez que vas a escuchar algo así de mis labios.

Miles sonrió aún con la mano de ella en el rostro y giró para besar la palma de su reina de hielo.

—Adviérteme ese tipo de cosas antes de decirlas —se quejó él con un tono serio. Entrecerró los ojos y apartó la mirada de esos ojos azules, como si intentara recordar lo que había escuchado segundos antes—. Me encanta tu nombre… —dijo como si dudara mientras recordaba lo escuchado—, cada vez que lo digo… —siguió mientras recibía un pequeño golpe de la reina en el hombro que lo hacía sonreír— me siento cerca de ti, Mira —terminó sensualmente y besándola tiernamente.

Sintió la fuerza de ella mientras lo jalaba al colchón para cambiarlos de posición. Sobre su piel sintió a la reina de hielo derretirse ante las palabras que había usado contra ella y endurecerlo a él como el acero que usaban en sus armas. Mira sonrió con ese reto provocador que usaba en la habitación y lo beso con un roce de labios. Él sujetó a la mujer sobre sus labios y, mientras profundizaba el beso para hacerlo uno apasionado, recorrió la piel blanca sobre él esperando no haber olvidado cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Porque no saldrían de ese cuarto salvo para cambiar… el escenario.

.

Cuando se despertó, miró a su alrededor sólo para encontrarse en una habitación ajena. Se llevó la mano a los ojos apretándolos para quitarse el resto de somnolencia, el movimiento le llevó a recordar las horas nocturnas, como las había pasado y con quién. Volteó la mirada a todos lados de la pieza para, al fin, detenerla en la espalda de Miles. Él estaba sentado, sólo llevando pantalones, concentrado en algo que leía en su escritorio.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido, vistió la primera cosa que encontró en su camino —lo que resultó ser una camisa blanca de Miles— y salió de la habitación. Entre el ruido de un Ishval que comenzaba a despertar, ella fue directo a la cocina de la casa y buscó lo siguiente en su lista de necesidades básicas: café.

Siguiendo las costumbres propias de Briggs, encontró sin dificultad las tazas y comenzó a preparar un litro de la bebida que la regresaría al mundo de los vivos. El agua hirvió mientras ella se concentraba en analizar el espacio masculino y no se sorprendió al verlo, todo, organizado según las reglas del fuerte. Es ese momento, agradecía aquello o no hubiera logrado hacer nada por su necesidad de cafeína matutina. Eso sí, se dio cuenta que tendría que hacer algo con respecto a su necesidad té vespertino.

Con dos tazas en la mano volvió a la habitación que había dejado minutos antes. Miles seguía concentrado sobre el escritorio. Tomando un trago de la taza que había hecho suya, colocó la segunda sobre la mejilla de Miles para llamar su atención con apenas un toque. Mientras él tomaba la taza ella miró por sobre su hombro para saber en qué se concentraba. Entrecerró los ojos ante las primeras palabras y descubrió que aquello que concentraba al Coronel eran reportes ferroviarios de Ishval.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó interesada.

—Revisando los adelantos en la línea ferroviaria.

—¿Cómo lo estás manejando? —preguntó, dispuesta a involucrarse aunque no se lo pidiera.

—Como lo haría el General de división Armstrong —respondió sencillamente mientras tomaba un trago del café recibido.

Con un pequeño gemido de gozo Miles dejó la taza en el escritorio y recargó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla que usaba, buscando el rostro de Mira. La encontró sonriendo hacia él justo antes que acortara la distancia para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

—Bien hecho, Coronel —ofreció mientras sonreía, aún con sus labios en los de él.

FIN


End file.
